I'm Home
by FINCHEL4EverALWAYS
Summary: Rachel just reached a major milestone, so she heads home. Her home isn't some place...it's someone. How I think that the last episode of glee should have gone! One-shot


Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel-Anderson where sitting in the crowded radio city music hall, shaking with excitement, and anxiousness as the 2015 Tony Awards started. Music blared through the speakers as Rachel and Kurt smiled widely. Rachel had been nominated for her first Tony award, she was only 20 years old but some how people saw strength in her. Being Fanny Brice on Broadway for about 2 years also helped a little bit as well. The show started smoothly off, with performances from other Broadway legends. Tony awards where given out, commercial breaks where taken and funny girl even won an award along the way. The show was about halfway over when Rachel turned to Kurt, excitement dripping from her voice with every little word she spoke.

"My categories next!" She squealed and smiled widely with Kurt.

"Good luck diva!" Kurt smiled back as the lights went dim and announcers headed up onto the lit stage.

Finn Hudson and the entire glee club, sat in the choir room watching the big T.V that Finn was able to bring in. Mr. Shue was out in Washington DC again, fighting with Kurts dad for the arts, so Finn took over glee. Kurt had told him Rachel was nominated for a Tony, and he had to watch her win. He organized a viewing party in the choir room and they had been there all night, waiting for her category to be announced. Finn hadn't seen her in a little over a year. He had gone to her first ever show to support her. They didn't get much of a chance to talk though; he had to be back in Lima for glee and school the next day. All he got was a chance to give her the flowers he bought and say a quick hello, and the show was great. He wished he was able to stay a little longer and talk to her. He misses her with all his heart.

They watched from the moment she stepped on the red carpet with Kurt. Every one was smiling and happy to see someone they knew at such a huge event. Finn smiled the biggest smile out of all of them to see her achieving her dream. They all watched every moment, cheered every time they thought they saw Rachel and Kurt in the audience, and screamed when Funny Girl won a tony.

Before the station cut to commercial break, they announced Rachels category would be next. At that point Finn was almost bouncing out of his seat, gaining strange looks from Jake and Marley sitting behind him. The commercial break lasted the normal 15 hours before it cut back to the stage and announcers walked up with a card in one of the peoples hands. Finn almost stopped breathing when they began talking.

"Welcome back to the 2015 Tony Awards!" One of the lady announcers said.

"Here we have the Tony that goes to the Best Leading Lady in a Broadway show!" The other announcer said.

"The nominees are…Lauren Osnes in Cinderella, Stephanie J. Block in The mystery of Edwin Drood…Rachel Berry in Funny Girl, and Carolee Carmello in Scandalous."

"And the winner…Of the 2015 Tony award for best Leading Actress, is…Rachel Berry in the production of Funny Girl!"

As soon as Rachels name was called she could have sworn she had a heart attack. She had won her first Tony. Kurt had to push her up out of her seat before she could fully register what was happening. The cheers of everyone in the crowd where louder than anything shes ever heard! She stumbled onto the stage, being careful not to fall in her gown. And she went to the brightly lit podium to begin her acceptance speech.

Finn jumped out of his chair and screamed. He didn't care if there was 13 other people in there that where cheering, he felt like the only one in the room. Rachel had won the Tony! Every moment that she had worked for since she was a little girl had just came true. His phone buzzed with messages from his mom and from Mr. Shue, saying they where watching and screaming for her. They had a second to calm down before Rachel began her acceptance speech, and Finns eyes where locked on hers.

"Thank you! Thank you! I would like to thank the producers of Funny Girl for giving me the chance to be where I am right this second. Without you guys to give me a chance I would still be working at that diner!" She exclaimed as the audience laughed.

"More importantly I would like to thank my friends. Which are really like my family. You guys put up with all my stuff throughout high school and I couldn't ask for a better group of people to call family! Also I want to thank my dads for introducing me to Broadway. And Mr. Shue for teaching me everything I know about working with everyone and for helping me achieve this. Most importantly out of everyone, I want to thank Finn." Rachel continued on as Finns jaw dropped. She was actually mentioning him in the acceptance speech!

"Finn, you believed in me when no one else would. You had my back throughout every single obstacle life threw in my way. Without you, I wouldn't be the person I am today. Thank you Finn, and I…Thank you" Rachel smiled walking off the stage with her tony in hand.

'Was she about to say I love you?' Finn thought a second later as the room calmed down, and some kids got up and started walking out. Rachel may have just won a Tony, but they still had school tomorrow. Finn turned off the TV, wheeled it into the office, and left for the night. Both excited and sad.

It's been one week since Rachel won the Tony. She put it up on a nice shelf Blaine helped her build in her apartment. She had bought the apartment after Funny Girl had taken off so Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Santana, and Dani could have the loft. Finn hadn't called her, but she knew he watched. He wouldn't have missed it for the world. She was going back to Lima to visit her dads for a few days, maybe she could stop by and say hi.

Rachel stared at her suitcase that was fully packed on the bed, her flight originally wasn't for a couple more days, but she had it moved up a bit so she could head to Lima sooner.

In the morning she would be heading out to the airport, so she needed to get a goods nights rest.

Morning came around and Rachel was bouncing in excitement as she got dressed into her signature Rachel Berry look. She grabbed breakfast and within one hour of being up she was out of the door towards the airport and getting on the plane.

Her flight was nice, and her dads picked her up and brought her to the house before they left to go to work. While they where out she decided she needed to go visit McKinley and say hi to everyone…and Finn.

She walked down the familiar street, all the way to the entrance of McKinley. Kids that didn't have any extra curricular activities where just leaving school, so the front was quite busy. She walked into the beige halls and started down towards the Choir room. She stopped to say hello to Sue, Figgins, and Mrs. Shue, before coming towards the Choir room door. She looked into the window, to see Finn bent over the piano looking at sheet music and murmuring to himself. She laughed quietly as he dropped some of the music and hit the metronome trying to pick it up.

She put her hand on the door knob and opened the door to Finn turning around with his famous half-smile on his face.

"Rachel…" Finn breathed out walking slowly towards her.

"I'm home." Rachel smiled as Finn walked up to her, and stopped right in front of her.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Finn picked her up and kissed her, spinning her around.

Rachel finally was home.


End file.
